


That's just the way you make me feel

by violety



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sapphic, Trapped, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violety/pseuds/violety
Summary: « Alicia Spinnet embrasse Susan Bones, et c’est comme si l’air s’enflammait autour d’elles. »Eté 2002. Voilà une semaine que Susan Bones évite Alicia Spinnet, depuis qu'elle se sont... Qu'elle l'a embrassée après la marche des fiertés. Elle pensait pouvoir l'éviter jusqu'à ce que l'incident soit oublié... Mais, alors qu'elles passent une journée entre potes dans le manoir de famille d'une amie, Alicia suit Susan dans les étages. Et par un malheureux hasard, les deux femmes se retrouvent coincées dans une bibliothèque...Fanfiction écrite pour un concours de PWP sur Harry Potter Fanfiction, « Coincé(s) ! »
Relationships: Susan Bones/Alicia Spinnet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	That's just the way you make me feel

**Author's Note:**

> To non-French speaking readers : I am sorry, dear readers, this fanfic is in French. It is a PWP, written for a contest on a French HP fanfic website. If you find the ship interesting, I might try to write other fics with them in English ! 
> 
> ***
> 
> Bonjour et bienvenue, chères lectrices et lecteurs !  
> Cette fic est la première que je publie depuis cinq ans, et la première que je publie sur AO3. C'est également mon premier PWP. Je l'ai écrite pour un concours de PWP organisé sur le forum du site Harry Potter Fanfiction, pour lequel je devais écrire un lemon avec des personnages coincés dans un endroit, et qui parlaient de ce qu'ils feraient en sortant. 
> 
> Il s'agit d'une scène de sexe entre Susan Bones et Alicia Spinnet, que j'ai écrites en couple dans une autre fanfic. Je m'intéresse ici à leur première fois. Si ma version de leur histoire vous intéresse, je pourrai en publier d'autres ! 
> 
> Merci mille fois aux personnes qui m'ont gentiment relue, à Ella C. pour ses conseils précieux, et à Erwan pour ses encouragements.
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages et leur passé appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf le fait que Susan soit lesbienne et Alicia bie - ça, c'est de moi. (Mais n'allez pas me faire croire que toutes les meufs d'une équipe de Quidditch sont hétéras ;)) Le titre quant à lui vient de la chanson "Make me feel", de Janelle Monáe.

« Et merde ! », peste Susan. La porte de la petite bibliothèque s'est refermée derrière elles. Et sa baguette est restée en bas, dans la poche de sa veste - quelle idée de mettre une de ces robes moldues sans poche !  
  
Elle se retourne vers Alicia, restée au milieu de la pièce.  
« Tu as ta baguette ? J'ai oublié la mienne en bas.  
\- Oh, mince... Non, je ne l'ai pas, je l'ai cassée avant-hier et elle est en réparation...  
\- C'est pas vrai... », souffle Susan, agacée.  
  
Elle se retourne vers la vieille porte en bois, et commence à tape dessus, appelant : « S'il vous plaît ! On est enfermées ! Hé, oh ! » Pas de réponse. Les autres doivent être dans les étages inférieurs, et dans un vieux manoir comme celui-ci, les sons ont plus de mal à passer. Super...  
  
Elle laisse ses bras retomber, appuyant son front contre la porte. Son corps se tend de nouveau lorsqu'elle sent Alicia s'approcher, derrière elle. Non seulement elle est coincée, confinée dans cette petite bibliothèque au dernier étage d'une immense maison qu'elle ne connaît pas... Mais en plus elle est en compagnie de la personne qu'elle tente d'éviter depuis une semaine. Depuis qu'elles ont... Elle sent le rouge lui monter aux joues à cette pensée.  
  
Elle se retourne, et s’éloigne rapidement d’Alicia. Ne pas penser à ses mains sur sa taille… A ses lèvres si douces… A la manière dont elle lui avait mordillé le lobe… Non ! Non, non, non, elle ne pensera pas à tout. Elle regarde vers les étagères chargées de livres, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire de nouveau… « Bon, il faut qu’on trouve un moyen de sortir de là, déclare-t-elle. Les autres ne vont pas réaliser qu’on est absentes avant un moment, donc on va se débrouiller sans magie. Essayons avec la fenêtre, là ! »  
  
Perdue dans son monologue, Susan ne réalise pas qu’Alicia ne la suit pas. Elle ouvre la fenêtre ; elles sont au quatrième étage, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol. La hauteur lui donne le tournis. Elle referme brusquement la fenêtre et se retourne. Assise sur l’un des deux canapés qui entoure la cheminée, Alicia la regarde se démener sans rien dire. « Tu… Tu n’as pas une idée de comment on pourrait sortir ? », lui demande Susan. Elle s’approche un peu, mais reste prudemment à distance.  
  
« Non, mais ce n’est pas grave. On vient de manger, je peux me retenir d’aller aux toilettes, et je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je peux attendre que les autres prennent conscience de notre absence, répond calmement Alicia, la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Ah… Bon, euh, je…  
\- Ce que j’aimerais bien savoir par contre, c’est pourquoi tu as l’air si emmerdée d’être coincée là avec moi, après avoir passé la semaine à m’éviter », continue Alicia sur un ton neutre. Mais Susan a appris à connaître son amie – car elles sont amies, n’est-ce pas ? – ces derniers mois. Elle entend le reproche dans sa voix.  
  
« Je… »  
  
  
Alicia la fixe un moment sans rien dire, toujours assise, et Susan se sent transpercée par son regard sombre. Les mots lui échappent. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer qu’elle s’en veut de l’avoir embrassée après la marche des Fiertés la semaine passée ? Qu’elle se sent bête, car elle sait qu’elle n’aurait pas dû faire ça… Elle sait qu’Alicia ne la voit que comme une bonne copine. Elle a sûrement répondu à son baiser par politesse, et elle ne lui a plus reparlé car elle lui en voulait… Sans doute. Susan sait qu’elle devrait lui présenter ses excuses, dire que ce n’était rien, le Whisky-pur-feu qui lui était monté à la tête, et qu’elles peuvent juste faire comme si rien ne s’était passé…  
  
Elle sait qu’elle devrait dire tout ça, mais elle ne sait pas _comment_ le dire. Car ce serait un mensonge – Susan avait réellement très, très envie d’embrasser Alicia ce jour-là, et elle ne voit pas comment oublier que c'est arrivé. Or, elles ne se mentent pas. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qui a sa place dans leur relation… Mais comment dire à son _amie_ qu’elle est désolée, que ce n’était rien, alors qu’elle aimerait qu’elle soit tellement plus qu’une _amie_ ?  
  
Alors elle ne dit rien, les mots restent bloqués en travers de sa gorge. Un silence pesant s’installe entre les deux femmes. Il prend toute la place dans la pièce, lourd des non-dits et des reproches qu’elle voit dans le regard d’Alicia. Celle-ci finit par prendre la parole, tout en se levant, calmement :  
  
« Tu sais… Ce n’est pas grave, si tu regrettes qu’on se soit embrassées. Mais c’était ton initiative – tu n’as pas le droit de m’en vouloir pour ça… Certes, j’en avais très envie, mais c’est toi qui m’as embrassée en première ! »  
  
_Quoi ?_  
  
« Attends, quoi ?  
\- Tu n’as pas le droit de m’en vouloir parce que tu m’as embrassée, Susan ! s’agace Alicia. Vraiment, il n’y a pas de souci, on n’a pas besoin d’en faire un drame si tu regrettes. Mais tu ne peux pas me faire la gueule pour ça, ce n’est pas juste !  
\- Mais je ne te fais pas la gueule ! s’exclame Susan. Et je ne regrette rien ! Mais je croyais que… Je pensais que toi, tu regrettais, et que tu m’en voulais et… Enfin je t’ai évitée, c’est vrai, mais parce que... Jenevoulaispastedirequejesuisdésoléeparcequejenesuispasvraimentdésolée, finit-elle par avouer dans un souffle.  
\- Quoi ? » Alicia s’approche de quelques pas. Susan prend une grande inspiration, et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Allez, va pour l’honnêteté.  
  
« Je pensais que tu attendais des excuses, et je ne pouvais pas t’en donner parce que je ne regrette pas de t’avoir embrassée. J’en rêvais depuis des mois, pour être complètement honnête. »  
  
Silence, à nouveau. Il est moins pesant, presque… hésitant. Alicia fixe toujours Susan, qui soutient son regard tant bien que mal. Elle rougit, quand elle réalise ce qu’elle vient d’avouer. Il n’y a pas de retour en arrière. Elle voit dans les yeux de l’autre sorcière une lueur, une étincelle, qu’elle ne sait pas vraiment interpréter…  
  
  
Soudain, Alicia éclate de rire.  
  
C’est un beau fou rire, qui la plie en deux. Elle manque de tomber à terre, et se rattrape de justesse sur l’accoudoir du canapé. Ses joues s'échauffent, son souffle se fait plus haché, quelques mèches de cheveux sombres s’échappent de l’élastique qui les retenait… Et Susan ne bouge pas, interloquée. Elle ne sait pas comment réagir, comment interpréter ce fou rire. Est-ce qu’Alicia se moque d’elle ? Elle devrait se sentir vexée, ou inquiète… Mais elle ne peut que penser à quel point Alicia est belle quand elle rit, et comme elle a envie d’attraper ces mèches brunes entre ses doigts, de glisser sa main dans son cou, et de…  
  
Inconsciemment, elle s’est rapprochée de la jeune femme. Sa main est légèrement levée, dans un geste hésitant, et Alicia a arrêté de rire. Elle la regarde bizarrement, ses yeux font des allers-retours entre la main à demi-tendue vers elle, et le visage de plus en plus rouge de Susan. Celle-ci secoue la tête. Compte jusqu’à trois, inspire de nouveau, et… :  
  
« Tu m’expliques ce qui est drôle ? »  
  
Alicia se redresse, s’avance d’un pas. Ses lèvres s’étirent lentement en un petit sourire malicieux. Elle dévisage Susan ; celle-ci se sent rougir de plus belle. C’est comme si elle la détaillait, morceau par morceau, de son front à son menton en passant par son nez, et ses yeux, et ses tâches de rousseur, et ses lèvres… Presque inconsciemment, Susan se met à faire de même avec le visage d’Alicia. Celui-ci ne se trouve désormais qu’à quelques centimètres – laquelle des deux s’est encore avancée ?  
  
« Je riais parce que..., lâche Alicia d’une voix plus grave, qui fait frissonner Susan. Je riais parce qu’on est toutes les deux pas très malignes… », continue-t-elle, d'un ton un peu moqueur et… tendre ?  
  
Susan ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose… Mais les lèvres chaudes d’Alicia se posent sur les siennes et elle oublie toute son indignation.  
  
  
Alicia Spinnet embrasse Susan Bones, et c’est comme si l’air s’enflammait autour d’elles. Passé un micro-instant de surprise, Susan répond au baiser de son amie avec ardeur. Sa main gauche se perd dans les cheveux bruns d’Alicia, comme elle en rêvait un instant plus tôt, et sa main droite vient attraper celle de l’autre femme.  
  
Leurs doigts se mêlent en même temps que leurs langues, Susan sent une main attraper sa taille et serrer fort, et elle serre à son tour. Elle a oublié où elle était, coincée dans la bibliothèque d’un vieux manoir, il n’y a plus qu’Alicia, Alicia et sa peau si douce, Alicia et son odeur d’amande, Alicia dont la bouche s’écarte de la sienne pour venir embrasser son cou, dont la main se perd quelque part dans son dos et la plaque contre elle, Alicia dont elle sent la poitrine frotter la sienne; et Susan n’a qu’une envie, être nue et ne faire plus qu’une avec le corps doux et chaud d’Alicia.  
  
Alors elle fait courir sa main gauche partout où elle peut sur celui-ci. De ses cheveux à ses épaules, le long de ses bras à demi-nus, elle remonte sur sa joue, passe dans son cou, redescend jusqu’à ses hanches. Sa main droite lâche celle d’Alicia qui vient chatouiller le creux de son cou, bientôt rejointe par sa bouche.  
  
Susan ferme les yeux, frémit, gémit, presque malgré elle, en sentant les lèvres de son amie qui l’embrassent dans le cou, sucent un peu, repassent un coup de langue, avant de descendre plus bas, sur les clavicules, à l’orée de son décolleté. Alicia fait courir ses lèvres, puis ses doigts, le long du col de la robe légère que porte Susan, qui voudrait juste qu’elle descende un tout petit peu plus bas…  
  
  
Elle peut le faire elle-même, ceci-dit. Susan caresse les hanches d’Alicia, par dessus ce léger pull rouge qu’elle porte sur un jean moldu. Elle glisse ses mains sous le vêtement, et alors elle sent la peau d’Alicia, douce et brûlante, et elle voudrait rester comme ça toujours, les mains de Susan sur la peau d’Alicia, la tête d’Alicia dans le cou de Susan.  
  
Elle sent une jambe se glisser entre les siennes, et frotter à travers le coton peu épais de sa robe contre sa vulve déjà gonflée. Elle en a le souffle coupé – tant de plaisir ! Elle se reprend vite, et ses mains continuent leur voyage sous le pull rouge, le long d’un ventre musclé par des années de Quidditch, jusqu’à toucher la courbe d’un sein, puis d’un deuxième.  
  
Susan s’écarte très légèrement, regarde Alicia qui a relevé la tête, une question dans ses yeux. L'autre sorcière sourit, recule infiniment, et d’un geste rapide se départit de ce vêtement trop encombrant. Tout aussi vite elle est de retour contre Susan, qui caresse ses seins de ses mains, puis de sa bouche, jusqu’à ce qu’Alicia l’embrasse à nouveau à lui couper le souffle.  
  
  
Leurs baisers se font de plus en plus sensuels, de plus en plus passionnés, comme si chacune tentait de se fondre dans le corps de l’autre. Sans s’en apercevoir, elles reculent jusqu’au canapé. Les mollets d’Alicia heurtent le meuble. Dans un rire joyeux, elle tombe affalée dessus. Susan reste debout un moment à la regarder, alors que les deux sorcières reprennent leur souffle.  
  
Alicia s’est redressée contre le dossier du sofa. Un air malicieux orne son visage, ses yeux pétillent de désir. Ses joues sombres ont légèrement rougi, ses épaules et son cou brillent de transpiration. Ses seins nus sont splendides, ses tétons noirs durcis par le désir. Elle a écarté les jambes et commencé à déboutonner son jean, dans une pose lascive qui fait frémir Susan.  
  
« Tu es tellement sexy, putain », lâche-t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
Elle commence en même temps à défaire doucement les boutons de sa robe-chemise, un à un, lentement. Elle soutient le regard d’Alicia tout du long. Sa tâche achevée, elle laisse glisser le vêtement, qui tombe à terre. Elle entend plus qu’elle ne voit l’autre femme soupirer, tout en glissant sa main sous son jean ouvert, dans sa culotte… « Bon sang », murmure Alicia.  
  
L'observant toujours, yeux dans les yeux, Susan retire son soutien-gorge, lentement, le laisse tomber. Elle sent sa peau chauffer sous le regard brûlant d’Alicia. Contrairement à elle, Susan n’est pas musclée par des années de sport ; sa peau pâle et constellée de tâches de rousseur est plutôt molle, ses hanches arrondies et ses seins lourds. Fut un temps où Susan détestait son corps trop gros, trop mou ; l’envie qu’elle lit dans les yeux d’Alicia, qu’elle entend dans son souffle hâché, lui font oublier un moment ces complexes.  
  
Les deux femmes se toisent. L’air entre elles est chargé par le silence, de nouveau ; il crépite. Susan s’approche doucement au moment où Alicia prend la parole :  
« Sue… Tu es sûre, tu en as envie ? »  
Susan s’arrête. Puis : « Bon sang, tu peux pas savoir à quel point… Et toi ?  
\- Bien sûr. Mais je te préviens : si on continue, je ne te lâche plus.  
\- J’espère bien », rétorque Susan en descendant à califourchon sur l’autre femme, ses jambes nues de part et d’autres de celles encore bien trop couvertes d’Alicia.  
  
  
Les deux sorcières s’embrassent de nouveau. Elles se caressent. C’est plus lent, plus tendre cette fois, chacune explorant la bouche et le visage et le cou et la poitrine et le corps de l’autre, apprenant peu à peu à se faire plaisir. Après un moment, Susan fait descendre sa main gauche le long du ventre d’Alicia – l’autre est serrée dans ses cheveux, pour lui permettre d’accéder au cou et à l’épaule de son amante.  
  
Elle passe sous le jean, commence par frôler sa vulve à travers le sous-vêtement trempé. Alicia gémit, ses hanches se contractent, elle tente d’approfondir le contact. Mais Susan continue au même rythme, des caresses légères à travers le tissu, de haut en bas, titillant. Elle sourit contre sa peau en entendant grogner la sorcière.  
  
« Bon sang Susan, j’ai besoin de ta main sur mon clito maint... »  
  
La phrase se transforme en gémissement alors que Susan écarte la culotte, et pose son index et son majeur sur le clitoris d’Alicia. Elle est trempée, ses doigts glissent facilement malgré les poils, de haut en bas, de gauche à droite. Elle les écarte un moment, tourne autour de la zone hypersensible, y revient, tourne à nouveau… Elle finit par remplacer les deux doigts par son pouce, et les glisse plus bas, entre les lèvres – Alicia est parcourue d’un frisson, accompagné de petits cris qui résonnent droits dans la vulve de Susan.  
  
Celle-ci continue son exploration digitale. Le jean et la culotte la gênent un peu, mais il fait si chaud, et Alicia réagit si bien à ses caresses, qu’elle ne peut se résoudre à bouger. L’autre sorcière prend la décision à sa place. Alicia s’écarte un moment, suscitant un gémissement chez son amante, et la repousse doucement afin de retirer les vêtements offensants. Elle attrape Susan par la taille, et la renverse sur le dos, allongée sur le canapé, lui retirant sa propre culotte dans un geste enthousiaste.  
  
Le tout ne dure que quelques secondes, mais Susan est terriblement excitée. Elle attrape Alicia par la nuque et l’embrasse avec passion, entourant ses cuisses de ses jambes, collant autant qu’elle peut sa vulve contre la sienne. Les deux femmes se frottent l’une contre l’autre, Susan attrape les fesses d’Alicia et serre, puis lui donne une claque légère. En réponse, la jeune femme mord dans son cou, puis sur la courbe de son sein. Elle s’arrête un moment à cet endroit, mordillant, léchant, suçant, et Susan est sûre que sa peau claire sera très vite couverte de traces.  
  
  
Après un moment ses doigts retrouvent le chemin de la vulve d’Alicia, et cette fois-ci elle ne joue plus. Elle glisse deux doigts dans son vagin, pose son pouce en haut de ses grandes lèvres – là où elle a fait gémir l’autre sorcière un peu plus tôt -, et commence une série de va-et-vient enthousiastes qui provoquent des bruits tout aussi enthousiastes chez son amante. Celle-ci, jusqu’ici occupée avec les seins de Susan – il faudra qu’elle lui dise de refaire ce truc avec ses dents et son téton – descend à son tour une main vers la vulve couverte de poils roux de l’autre sorcière.  
  
Leurs mains, leurs hanches et leurs vulves se livrent à une danse joyeuse et passionnée, rythmée par les petits cris et les tremblements des deux femmes. Alicia remonte sa tête vers celle de Susan, l’embrasse aussi tendrement que possible, puis glisse sa bouche à son oreille pour lui murmurer d’une voix rauque des mots tendres et obscènes à la fois.  
  
Excitée de plus belle, Susan rajoute un troisième doigt et les courbe tous les trois. Alicia se cambre, relâche, puis fait de même. Susan sent son vagin se contracter autour des doigts fin d’Alicia, et le plaisir monter, monter. Tous ses sens ne sont occupés que par Alicia, Alicia qui gémit et qui tremble sous ses caresses, Alicia qui lèche tous les morceaux de peau qu’elle peut atteindre, Alicia dont l’odeur d’amande et de transpiration envahit Susan, Alicia qui a recommencé à lui parler au creux de l’oreille, qui lui mordille le lobe et qui plie ses doigts tout en appuyant sur son clitoris – et Susan jouit.  
  
Elle jouit plus fort qu’elle n’a joui depuis un moment, dans un cri aigu dont elle ne se serait pas crue capable. Le plaisir est intense, ses jambes se tendent et sa main aussi. Son corps est parcouru de soubresauts qu’elle ne maîtrise pas. L'une de ses mains est toujours à l’intérieur d’Alicia, qui la regarde jouir avec un sourire satisfait qui reflète sans doute le sien.  
  
Le temps de reprendre ses esprits et son souffle, et elle repart de plus belle à l’intérieur d’Alicia. Celle-ci est définitivement réceptive, mais elle finit par écarter doucement la main de Susan, et vient se blottir contre sa poitrine, toujours à moitié allongée sur elle.  
  
  
Les deux femmes restent un moment dans cette position, laissant la tension retomber, le plaisir se diffuser doucement dans leurs corps enlacés.  
  
« C’est beau, tes tâches de rousseur… murmure, traçant des motifs visibles d’elle seule sur la peau pâle de Susan.  
\- Hmm, merci… Moi j’aime beaucoup tes seins, marmonne Susan, laissant une main s’égarer sur le plus proche des deux.  
\- Ils sont petits, fait remarquer Alicia.  
\- M’en fous. Je les aime bien quand même... » Le silence se fait de nouveau, puis :  
« Tu sais… commence Alicia après quelques minutes de silence. Ne le prends pas pour toi, si je n’ai pas joui. »  
  
Susan ne s’attendait pas à ça. Elle se tait et caresse le bras de son amante, la laissant s’exprimer à son rythme. Alicia l’embrasse tendrement, et continue :  
« En fait, euh… Je jouis très rarement… Enfin, quasiment pas, même. J’y suis arrivée quelques fois, toute seule, mais avec quelqu’un, jamais… Mec ou fille, d’ailleurs. Ça veut pas dire que j’ai pas de plaisir, hein ! ajoute-t-elle précipitamment après un silence, rougissant, les sourcils froncés. J’ai adoré ce qu’on vient de faire, c’était… c’était génial.  
\- Je sais, souffle Susan. C’était génial pour moi aussi, tu sais.  
\- Je sais », l’imite Alicia, son sourire en coin de retour. Susan l’embrasse en riant.  
  
« Ça ne t’embête pas ? Demande finalement Alicia.  
\- De quoi ? Que tu ne jouisses pas ? » Elle hoche la tête. « Ben… Non ? Enfin, tant que tu prends du plaisir, et que toi tu es contente, je suis contente.  
\- Merci », murmure Alicia, déposant quelques baisers légers le long de la clavicule de Susan. « J’ai été avec des gens… Enfin des filles – les mecs s’en foutaient un peu franchement – que ça perturbait un peu, comme si ça remettait en cause mon attirance pour elles…  
\- C’est idiot, grogne Susan. Enfin, je veux dire, j’imagine que si tu n'a pas d'orgasmes, c’est qu’il y a quelque chose qui bloque, un peu malgré toi ?  
\- Hmm… Je pense que j’ai du mal à lâcher prise…  
\- Non mais, tant que tu es contente, je suis contente aussi », répète Susan avec plus de force, ponctuant sa phrase d’un nouveau baiser. « Ceci dit, j’aimerais beaucoup voir ta tête quand tu jouis, ajoute-t-elle, caressant le sein d’Alicia, puis ses hanches…  
\- Ah oui ? Demande celle-ci, d’une voix plus grave, souriant toujours.  
\- Hm, hm… Après tout, peut-être que les autres ne savaient pas s’y prendre… Et j’espère bien que quand on sortira de cette pièce et qu’on sera à nouveau seules, on aura touuut le temps d’essayer, toutes les deux… Dans une vraie chambre… » Susan descend sa bouche lentement le long du corps d’Alicia, ponctuant ses mots de baisers. « Avec un vrai lit… Dans la douche… Et puis tu sais, j’ai une très belle table aussi... » Alicia éclate de rire, un rire qui se transforme vite en gémissement alors que Susan attrape l’un de ses tétons dans sa bouche.  
  
« Dites donc, Miss Bones, s’écrie Alicia en reprenant son souffle. J’espère avoir droit à un vrai rencart avant de passer sur votre table... »  
  
Susan redresse la tête et lui lance un sourire éclatant, quoiqu’un peu hésitant.  
  
« Vraiment ? Ça te dit ? Je n’osais pas en parler...  
\- Ha, ha, ha, tu me proposes de baiser dans ta douche et sur ta table mais tu as peur de me proposer un _date_ ?  
\- C’est bête, dit comme ça, c’est vrai, mais… Je sais pas, peut-être que tu ne voulais que du s…  
\- Susan Bones, l’interrompt Alicia, ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure est toujours valable : maintenant que je t’ai entre mes… Euh enfin, que tu m’as dans tes bras, en l’occurrence, je ne te lâche plus ! » Susan rit, approuve, et recommence ses baisers.  
  
« Ceci dit, reprend Alicia, le souffle court, vu que nos potes n’ont pas l’air de s’être aperçu de notre absence… Si tu veux essayer de voir si tu t’y prends mieux que les autres... »  
  
Il n’en faut pas plus à Susan. Ni une, ni deux, elle démêle ses bras et ses jambes de celles d’Alicia, se laisse glisser devant le canapé, à genoux, et attrape les jambes de son amante pour que sa vulve se retrouve pile en face de sa bouche. Alicia pousse un petit cri d’excitation, frotte ses jambes l’une contre l’autre, les ouvre de nouveau.  
  
« Bon, je vais tenter des choses, et tu me dis si ça te fait du bien, d'accord ? », propose Susan en levant la tête vers son amante. « Et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu aimes, ok ? » Alicia hoche la tête. Et Susan plonge.  
  
Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps elle reste ainsi, une main posée sur les cuisses d’Alicia, l’autre explorant son clitoris, ses lèvres, son vagin, et l’intérieur de ses cuisses en compagnie de sa langue à elle. Elle plonge celle-ci dans le trou qui s’offre à elle, la fait tournoyer un moment à l’entrée, puis avance un peu plus alors que ses doigts glissent rapidement sur le clitoris brun gonflé par l’excitation. Alicia est délicieuse, et ses réactions de plaisir le sont tout autant. Susan tente de rester attentive à ses cris, à la manière dont elle bouge. Alors qu'elle titille la crête des grandes lèvres de sa langue, Alicia fourre une main dans les cheveux roux de Susan et tire un peu.  
  
« Là, grogne Alicia. Là, putain, ça fait tellement du bien… »  
  
Ses grognements se font de plus en plus rauque, sa respiration de plus en plus hachée. Susan enfonce un doigt, puis un deuxième dans le sexe d'Alicia, tout en continuant de s'occuper de ses lèvres.  
  
  
Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle manque ne pas entendre les voix et les pas qui montent les escaliers entre le troisième et le quatrième étage, au bout du petit couloir. _« Et merde. »_  
  
A regret, Susan retire ses doigts, sa langue, et, avec une dernière caresse, s’écarte d’Alicia. Celle-ci gémit de mécontentement. Ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire est interrompu par la main de Susan, encore brillante de cyprine, posée sur sa bouche. « Chut ! », murmure Susan. « Ecoute… Je crois que les autres ont réalisé qu’on n'était pas là... »  
  
Elle voit les yeux d’Alicia s’écarquiller, puis se plisser avec malice, et la jeune femme lui lèche la main avec un air coquin. Susan laisse échapper un petit rire, retire sa main, dépose un rapide mais passionné baiser à la place, puis se redresse pour récupérer ses vêtements. « Habille toi, vite, avant que les autres ne nous trouvent dans cet état... », murmure-t-elle.  
  
Les voix se font plus proches. « Alicia ? Susan ? Vous êtes où, les filles ?! », s’écrie Meghan au dehors. « Va voir au fond du couloir, suggère la voix de Joey, je vais tenter ces pièces… » « Susie ? Alicia !? », appellent toujours leurs amies, tandis que Susan finit de boutonner sa robe, et qu’Alicia enfile son pull.  
  
Peignant rapidement ses cheveux courts d’une main et essuyant l’autre sur sa robe, Susan finit par répondre : « On est là ! Dans la bibliothèque ! On est coincées, sans baguettes, venez nous ouvrir », crie-t-elle vers la porte, tandis qu’Alicia rattache ses cheveux à la va-vite. Elle tape sur les coussins du canapé pour tenter de défroisser le tissu, puis se redresse et regarde Susan en riant.  
  
« Elles vont tout de suite savoir ce qu’on a fait, fait-elle remarquer.  
\- Tant mieux ! Et je te propose qu’on écourte le dîner ce soir pour reprendre vite où on en était… Franchement, avec un quelques séances de travaux pratiques en plus, je pense que l’orgasme peut être bientôt à toi », chuchote-t-elle d'un ton malicieux à l’oreille d’Alicia alors que la porte s’ouvre dans un grand « bang ! ».  
  
Elles ne font pas illusion très longtemps, en effet, et leur petit groupe d’amies passe le reste de la soirée à faire des allusions plus ou moins voilées à « comment Susan et Alicia ont rebaptisé la bibliothèque ». A chaque fois, les deux sorcières échangent un regard complice, comme une promesse des plaisirs à venir.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


End file.
